


Le bleu est une couleur chaude

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bleu. Le monde était bleu. C'était du moins le souvenir qu'il en gardait. Le monde était bleu, sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne noir et aveugle. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux sur l'infirmerie de l'Enterprise [...] Spock manque de se noyer, Bones est vraiment furieux cette fois et Jim reste Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le bleu est une couleur chaude

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très particulier/bizarre/étrange (rayez l’adjectif inutile). J’avais envie de me réessayer à la troisième personne, c’est chose fait. Mais, pas seulement. Il y avait un autre exercice que je voulais retenter, d’une manière totalement différente. Oui, sauf que ce n’était absolument pas prévu pour cet OS. Comprenez bien. J’ai été frappé par une idée de début. Cette idée englobe, à peu près… le premier paragraphe. En gros, Spock manque de se noyer. Qu’arrive-t-il ensuite ? Super… j’étais sûre d’aller loin avec ça. Mais, j’ai continué quand même. Pour une fois, sans aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Comprenez bien, vraiment. Ceci n’était PAS prévu. Ce qui donne à cet OS un je-ne-sais-quoi de dérangeant, de perturbant. 
> 
> En ce qui concerne le titre. Le bleu est une couleur chaude, est à la base une bande dessinée française, de la très talentueuse Julie Maroh. Elles ont été récemment adaptées en film. Vous le connaissez peut-être sous le titre : La vie d’Adèle. Le rapport avec cette œuvre et mon OS est si ténu, que ce n’est pas vraiment la peine de le chercher. Le bleu est une couleur chaude, parle avant tout d’acceptation de soi, de sa sexualité et de se foutre du regard des autres. Et c’est tout ce qu’il y a retenir pour lire cet OS.
> 
> Les paroles au début et à la fin, sont celle de la chanson « I follow rivers » de Lykke Li, qui fait partie de la bande originale du film La vie d’Adèle et que j’adore. 
> 
> Bon, je ne vais pas non plus écrire la note d’auteur la plus longue du monde, parce qu’on sait tous que les notes d’auteur, c’est chiant. Soyons honnêtes. Simplement, je vais vous laisser découvrir cette histoire exactement comme je l’ai fait. C’est-à-dire, sans rien de plus que le premier paragraphe.
> 
> Bonne lecture et donnez-moi sincèrement votre avis, même si vous n’avez pas aimé. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

_I Follow you, deep sea baby…_

Il se noyait. C’était un fait. Son cerveau assimila l’information, la traita, mais ne fit rien en conséquence. Il était bien trop tard pour ça. L’eau envahissait ses poumons. Et personne ne viendrait le secourir. Il ferma les yeux, eut un dernier spasme, puis cessa simplement de se battre.

…

            **Bleu**. Le monde était **bleu**. C’était du moins le souvenir qu’il en gardait. Le monde était **bleu** , sous l’eau, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne noir et aveugle. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux sur l’infirmerie de l’Enterprise. Ses rétines protestèrent, sa gorge était douloureuse, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir, sa tête paraissait compressée dans un étau. Mais, hormis cela, son état général lui sembla satisfaisant.

« Bon retour dans le monde des vivants. » Dit une voix, sur sa gauche.

Et il fit l’erreur de se tourner un peu trop vivement vers son interlocuteur. Pris d’un vertige, il se renfonça dans les oreillers en combattant la nausée.

« Ça vous apprendra à sauter dans les océans, depuis des navettes à plusieurs mètres d’altitude, pour sauver les fesses des Capitaines inconscients. »

Il voulut répondre, mais fut immédiatement pris d’une violente quinte de toux. Un verre d’eau lui fut tendu et c’est avec soulagement qu’il laissa le liquide agréablement frais apaiser la douleur, avant de tenter de parler à nouveau.

« Jim ? » Demanda-t-il, succinctement.

« Il va bien, ce sombre crétin. Vous l’avez remonté à temps, avant de couler et de manquer d’y laisser votre propre vie. Bon sang, Spock ! Quand on ne sait pas nager, on ne plonge pas à corps perdu dans la mer ! Ce n’est putain de pas logique de faire une chose pareille ! »

Le Vulcain se laissa sermonner sans sourciller. Il était, de toute manière, impossible de raisonner cet homme quand il laissait s’exprimer sa colère. Ainsi était fait Leonard McCoy. Quand il explosait, mieux valait ne pas être la cause de son ressentiment. Manque de bol, ce jour-là, c’était son cas. Il n’avait pourtant fait que son devoir.

« Vous n’avez rien à dire ? » L’interrogea-t-il, au bout d’un moment, ses bras croisés étirant le tissu **bleu** de son uniforme.

Mais, Spock avait la très nette impression que tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche, ne ferait qu’aggraver la situation. Alors, il se contenta de simplement hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

«  _Merci docteur de m’avoir ramené d’entre les morts._  » Railla Bones, dans une très mauvaise imitation de la voix de l’officier en second. « Mais de rien Spock, c’est tout naturel. Après tout, je n’ai que ça à faire, n’est-ce pas. Continuez donc à risquer votre vie une fois par semaine. Sinon, je finirai par m’ennuyer. »

« Votre estimation du nombre de fois où je me mets en danger est incorrecte et très exagérée. »

« Vous savez ce que je vais exagérer, Spock ? La quantité d’hyposprays que je planterai avec plaisir dans votre nuque, jusqu’à ce que vous soyez rétabli ! »

Le susnommé encaissa la menace, dans une attitude que l’on aurait pu qualifier de boudeuse. S’il n’avait pas été vulcain. Mais, il l’était. Il croisa donc simplement ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda ailleurs.

« Vous n’allez même pas vous excuser ? »

« D’avoir fait mon travail ? La survie du Capitaine est une priorité et vous le savez très bien. »

« Et moi ? »

Spock resta bouche bée quelques instants.

« Je ne comprends pas votre question. Si vous voulez savoir si je donnerai ma vie pour vous… »

« Il ne s’agit pas de cela, bon sang ! Je parle de moi ! De moi et du fait que je supporte difficilement l’idée de vous perdre ! Mais ça, ça vous passe au-dessus ! »

Durant une fraction de seconde, le Vulcain se demanda si ce « vous » englobait Jim également, ou juste lui. Mais, il trouva l’idée ridicule et la fit taire immédiatement. Évidemment que McCoy parlait d’eux deux. Il réprima également la déception qui tenta de prendre possession de lui.

« Le métier que nous exerçons n’est pas sans risque. Et c’est en connaissance de cause, que nous nous sommes engagés. Nos émotions ne doivent pas entrer en ligne de compte, quand nous nous retrouvons face à notre devoir. Le Capitaine avait de très bonnes raisons d’explorer cette planète océan. Et ma réaction, quand il a malencontreusement chuté de notre navette, n’avait rien d’inconsidéré, procéduralement. Mais, si je dois m’abaisser à parler de mes… sentiments, sachez que les vôtres sont partagés. Étonnamment, et contrairement à ce que j’imaginais en rejoignant Starfleet, cet équipage est devenu ma famille. Et mon abnégation, pour vous, pour le Capitaine, est totale et absolue. »

Le docteur le regarda, la bouche ouverte, durant un temps indéterminé et anormalement long.

« Vous aurais-je laissé sans voix ? C’est… »

McCoy pensa que si Spock disait « fascinant », il allait de nouveau s’énerver.

« … inédit. »

« Désolé, mais, vous exprimez si peu vos émotions, que quand ça arrive, je suis pris au dépourvu. »

« Vous semblez surtout mal à l’aise. Ce que je ne comprends pas, car vous êtes humain et que votre espèce affectionne les étalages affectifs. »

Bones fut presque vexé par la remarque.

« C’est votre faute, aussi ! Avec vos mots… » Affirma-t-il, en agitant ses mains.

« Les mots sont indispensables pour former une phrase et donc communiquer, docteur. »

« Oh, merci Spock ! J’avais loupé ce détail à l’école élémentaire ! Je parle des termes que vous choisissez toujours et de leur impact sur ma santé mentale. Abnégation ? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement avouer que vous m’aimez bien et on n’en parle plus ? »

« Ce terme est celui qui exprime le mieux mon transport. Je ne suis pas familier avec les notions aléatoires et obscures, telles que « bien ». Je préfère être le plus précis possible. »

« Je sais ça. Mais… parfois… Il y a des choses qu’on ne peut pas juste dire… comme ça. » Spock le fixa, perplexe et Bones soupira de dépit. « Écoutez. Nous sommes des scientifiques. Alors parlons un jargon que nous comprenons tous les deux. » Il prit une chaise et s’assit. « Vous êtes Vulcain. Je suis Terrien. Votre espèce n’a pas la même approche du langage que la mienne. Vous placez la vérité à un rang beaucoup élevé que nous. Nous sommes plus… sensibles à certaines choses. Les hommes sont pudiques, Spock. Et ce n’est pas à vous que je vais apprendre ce qu’est la réserve. Elle vous caractérise plus que n’importe qui sur ce vaisseau. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas non plus tout garder à l’intérieur. Nous avons besoin de dialoguer, d’exprimer verbalement ce qui nous touche… »

« Et pour se faire, vous préférez vous cacher derrière des mots plus vagues et moins dangereux que ceux que vous pensez réellement. »

« Exactement. Parce que certaines choses, si elles sont dites sans filtres, sans barrières, peuvent provoquer des réactions émotionnelles parfois violentes, et dans ce cas, le message ne passe pas comme on l’aurait voulu. »

Le Vulcain réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Nyota n’a pourtant jamais paru dérangée par ma franchise. »

« C’est une femme. » Répondit McCoy, comme si cela expliquait tout. Mais, Spock leva un sourcil et Leonard sentit qu’il allait très rapidement perdre patience. « Les femmes sont différentes. C’est tout. D’aucuns ne prétendront les connaître vraiment. Sauf peut-être Jim, mais il se trompe. C’est ainsi. Elles restent un mystère pour les hommes. Les Vulcaines ne diffèrent-elles pas des mâles de votre espèce ? »

« Pas nécessairement. Mais, on ne peut pas dire que je sois un expert sur le sujet. » 

Et le docteur sourit bêtement.

« Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Je n’imaginais simplement pas qu’il puisse y avoir un domaine que vous ne maîtriseriez pas. Et de tous, je n’aurais jamais pensé à celui-ci. »

« Mon peuple n’encourage pas la mixité jusqu’à un certain âge. La seule femme que j’aie réellement fréquentée, avant d’atteindre ma majorité, est ma mère. Et, comme vous le savez, elle était humaine. »

Bones parut trouver l’idée effrayante.

« Donc, pas d’escapade nocturne ? Vous ne faisiez jamais le mur pour retrouver une petite-amie ? » Le Vulcain fit simplement non de la tête. « Vous êtes conscient que, d’un point de vue terrien, vous avez eu une adolescence merdique ? »

« Le sexe, comme tout autre activité récréative, n’entrait pas dans la liste de mes priorités. Comme tout bon Vulcain, j’ai consacré mon temps à l’apprentissage de la logique et à l’accumulation de connaissances. »

« Pas dans la liste de vos… Sérieusement ? Bientôt, vous allez m’annoncer que vous êtes vierge ! » Spock s’emmura soudainement dans un silence significatif et Leonard laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « Sainte merde… » Puis, il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

C’est ce moment-là que choisit Jim pour lui rendre visite. Il resta un instant interdit devant la scène, puis se tourna vers son premier officier, puisque son médecin en chef n’était manifestement pas en état de s’exprimer clairement.

« Le Docteur McCoy trouve apparemment ma virginité hilarante. » Lui résuma-t-il.

« Ah. » Il fixa Bones un instant, alors qu’il peinait à rester sur sa chaise. « Votre quoi ? » S’exclama-t-il ensuite, en réalisant ce qu’il venait de lui dire.

Et Leonard s’esclaffa de plus belle.

« Il semble également croire que j’en suis vexé, puisque j’ai cru vaguement percevoir des excuses, au milieu de ses gloussements insupportables. »

Jim prit un siège également et s’installa de l’autre côté du lit, à droite, puis étendit ses jambes pour poser ses pieds sur le bord du matelas.

« C’est mal de se moquer, Bones. »

Le susnommé se calma enfin, essuya ses yeux humides en reprenant son souffle.

« Pardon. J’ai juste été surpris. Il faut dire que je n’y avais jamais réfléchi. »

« Il va falloir y remédier, n’est-ce pas. » Dit soudainement Jim, en s’adressant à Spock.

Le Vulcain le fixa, incrédule.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c’est inadmissible. »

« Cela n’interfère pas dans mon travail, Capitaine. Ça n’a aucune incidence sur mon efficacité. »

« Il n’y a pas que le travail dans la vie, Spock. Vous attendez la bonne ? Ou un truc du genre ? Nyota n’est pas cette personne ? »

Le Vulcain sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« L’âme sœur est une notion humaine. Et même si mon peuple possède quelque chose de similaire, ce n’est pas pour autant que je suis dans l’expectative. Je n’en vois simplement pas l’intérêt. Et pour vous répondre, à propos du Lieutenant Uhura, nous n’entretenons plus de relation d’ordre romantique depuis un certain temps. Nous avons simplement décidé d’en rester là et de ne pas en parler. Elle souhaitait garder l’avantage de ne pas être considérée comme disponible aux yeux de ses collègues. Pour conserver sa tranquillité. Je vous le dis, à vous, pour qu’il n’y ait pas de quiproquo. Mais, je vous demande également de garder cette information pour vous. »

« Rassurez-vous, votre petit secret est sauf, avec nous. _Tous_ vos petits secrets, Spock. » Lui assura Jim. « Et, si j’ai du mal à concevoir qu’on puisse ne pas y trouver un intérêt, je respecte votre choix. »

« Merci, Capitaine. Je suis tout de même curieux de savoir de quelle manière vous comptiez _y remédier_. »

« Oui. Moi aussi. » Intervint McCoy, sur un ton quelque peu agressif.

Les deux bruns fixèrent le blond. L’un se redressa quelque peu en s’appuyant sur les oreillers. L’autre s’enfonça un peu plus dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Il n’y a plus aucune raison de vous le dire, maintenant que j’ai sais que vous n’être pas intéressé. Mais, si vous changez d’avis, une fois que vous serez rétabli, vous savez où me trouver, Spock. » Répondit-il, en se levant pour partir.

« À quel putain de jeu joues-tu, Jim ? » S’exclama Leonard, en l’imitant.

« Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois dans ton regard, Bones ? »

« Va te faire voir. » Cracha-t-il, en le bousculant pour quitter la pièce.

Jim sourit, fit un clin d’œil à Spock qui n’était pas certain d’avoir tout compris, et s’en alla aussi. Resté seul, le Vulcain réfléchit longuement à la scène surréaliste à laquelle il venait d’assister, sans arriver à une conclusion satisfaisante. Les humains restaient une énigme pour lui.

…

Quand Spock sortit de l’infirmerie, deux jours plus tard, il avait à peine revu McCoy. Lui qui, d’habitude, tenait absolument à s’occuper personnellement de Jim, ou de lui, quand ils étaient blessés ou malades. Son attitude laissa le premier officier perplexe. La jalousie était un sentiment qu’il connaissait très peu. Il se souvenait l’avoir ressenti, enfant, quand il avait compris qu’il n’était pas totalement Vulcain, contrairement aux autres. Il avait ardemment désiré être comme eux, oui. Durant de longues années, avant d’admettre que ça ne serait jamais le cas et qu’il était vain de vouloir paraître ce qu’il n’était pas. Mais, cette jalousie-là était sans grand rapport avec celle évoquée par Jim. Spock ne comprenait peut-être pas la plupart des tourments des Terriens, mais il n’était pas stupide. Il savait ce qu’était la jalousie amoureuse, même s’il ne l’avait jamais éprouvée. Ce qu’il ne saisissait pas, en revanche, c’était pourquoi le Capitaine semblait la déceler chez le docteur. Pour quelle raison McCoy ressentirait une telle chose ? Et à l’égard de qui ? De lui ou de Jim ? Tout ceci lui paraissait bien compliqué. Les demi-mots, les sous-entendus, les non-dits. Il n’aimait pas cela. Ça lui embrouillait l’esprit, le faisait douter. Il n’était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir d’une relation avec qui que ce soit. Mais, il ne savait également pas quoi penser, du fait qu’il se sente blessé que le médecin en chef soit à peine revenu le voir. Déléguant ses soins à un simple infirmier qu’il connaissait à peine. Comme s’il était un banal patient. Spock ne voulait pas être un banal patient. Et Spock n’avait jamais désiré être spécial pour quelqu’un. Il se sentait donc troublé. Pour la première fois depuis de longtemps.

…

Il passa le dernier jour de convalescence qu’on lui accordait, cloîtré dans ses quartiers, méditant dans l’espoir de trouver une réponse à son tourment dans sa chère logique. Mais, il eut juste l’impression de revenir près de vingt ans en arrière, d’être de nouveau cet enfant lunatique, instable, incapable de trouver sa place. Elle était pourtant bien ici, sa place. À bord de l’Enterprise, parmi ceux qu’il considérait comme les siens, plus que les membres de sa propre espèce. Aux postes qui exploitaient au mieux ses compétences. Mais, n’était-ce réellement que cela ? N’avait-il pas besoin de plus ? De quelqu’un avec qui passer ses nuits, avec qui partager son oxygène, son espace, ses secrets ? Son existence ?

Il s’était fait de vrais amis, à n’en pas douter. Il fut d’ailleurs le premier surpris de constater qu’on se souciait de lui. Qu’on veuille risquer sa vie pour lui, passer du temps avec lui. Puis, il y avait eu Nyota. Qui avait vraiment aspiré à être _la_ personne. Jusqu’à s’oublier. Jusqu’à prétendre, elle aussi, être ce qu’elle n’était pas. Jusqu’à se perdre elle-même. Jusqu’à ce qu’il ne supporte plus de la regarder afficher cette image lisse et parfaite, d’affirmer ne rien ressentir. Nyota était comparable au plus redoutable volcan. Et, elle avait manqué de s’éteindre, pour lui. Alors, il avait mis fin à cette folie et il se retrouvait de nouveau seul avec ses démons.

La fragile bulle de quiétude qu’il avait réussi à ériger éclata quand on sonna à sa porte. Un vague coup d’œil à l’horloge lui apprit que l’après-midi touchait à sa fin, et la protestation de ses muscles quand il se leva, qu’il était assis là depuis de trop longues heures. Il rajusta sa robe de chambre **bleue** et ouvrit à un Jim souriant.

« Capitaine. » Le salua-t-il.

« Jim. » L’entendit-il le corriger. « Puis-je entrer ? »

En réponse, le Vulcain s’effaça et le blond pénétra dans la pièce, comme on investit un territoire. Ainsi était Jim Kirk. Conquérant. Habité par le besoin primaire et absolu d’être aimé. Il voyait ce vaisseau comme une immense maison où ils auraient tous décidé de vivre en colocation. Ou comme une de ces colonies de vacances terriennes, où Sam partait parfois, l’été, l’abandonnant seul avec Frank. Celles où les amitiés se nouaient extraordinairement rapidement et profondément. Comme si elles n’auraient jamais de fin. Oui, Jim Kirk aimait son équipage, comme on aime un frère. Et, il n’y avait aucun complexe à avoir, devant un frère. C’est pourquoi il s’avachit dans un des fauteuils, sans la moindre gêne. Et Spock avait, depuis un certain temps, accepté l’idée que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il aimait cette image, la manière dont le doré de son uniforme contrastait avec le rouge dominant de ses quartiers, le regard **bleu** , curieux, qu’il portait à chaque objet traditionnel dont il ignorait tout. Il aimait voir Jim Kirk marcher sur son univers et y étendre le sien. Peut-être un peu trop.

« Tu as dû pas mal réfléchir, je suppose. »

D’un commun accord, le tutoiement était de mise, quand ils se retrouvaient dans un cadre non-professionnel.

« Oui. » Répondit-il, succinctement, en préparant du thé.

« Tu vois, c’est ce que j’aime chez toi. Cette franchise sans masque. C’est oui ou non. Pas de tergiversation, pas d’excuse. »

« Le Docteur McCoy m’a dit l’exact contraire, l’autre jour. »

« C’est parce que Bones ne sait pas ce qu’il veut. Et qu’il est effrayé à l’idée que quelqu’un finisse par le lui balancer à la figure. »

Spock déposa sur la table basse un plateau, sur lequel trônaient une théière et deux tasses, avant de prendre place sur un autre siège.

« Et que veut-il, d’après toi ? » Demanda-t-il, en les servant.

« Toi. Moi. Nous deux. Que sais-je ? » Le Vulcain suspendit son geste et leva un sourcil perplexe. « Je suis plutôt doué pour lire les gens. Et, il a cette manière de te regarder. Ce regard qu’il m’accorde aussi, parfois. »

« Nous sommes pourtant bien différents. » Constata-t-il, en reposant le récipient fumant.

« C’est tout l’intérêt, justement. Nous nous complétons. Tous les trois. »

« Quel était le but de ta proposition, à l’infirmerie ? » Le questionna-t-il, soudainement, avant de siroter son breuvage. « Proposition que je n’approuve pas, encore une fois. »

Jim parut trouver la remarque très drôle, pour une raison qui lui échappa.

« Susciter une réaction. N’importe laquelle. Et cela n’a porté ses fruits qu’à moitié. »

« Mon absence de réponse était pourtant plus que prévisible. Me mettre mal à l’aise par des mots n’est pas une tâche aisée. »

« Par un contact physique, en revanche… » Laissa planer le blond. Et son second se tendit légèrement. « Relax. Je ne vais pas te bouffer. »

« Je n’ai pas peur de toi. » Affirma-t-il.

« Oh non, Spock. _Peur_ n’est définitivement pas le mot qui convient. » Confirma le Capitaine. «  _Terreur_ serait plus approprié. Celle qui te dévore, à l’idée que je te touche et de ce qui pourrait se passer. »

« Je pense que vous devriez partir. »

« Revoilà les barrières. Celles que tu mets sans arrêt entre toi et le reste du monde, dès que tu quittes cette pièce. Que faut-il faire, pour que tu te laisses un peu aller ? »

Spock regarda longuement au fond de sa tasse, comme si les réponses aux plus grands mystères de l’univers s’y trouvaient. Jim se leva. Pensant qu’il s’en allait, le Vulcain ne releva pas la tête. Si bien qu’il sursauta presque, quand il lui retira doucement son verre des mains pour le poser sur la table. Il s’accroupit ensuite devant lui et l’obligea à le regarder.

« Qu’est-ce que tu risques à essayer ? »

« Beaucoup. »

Deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses cuisses, puis Jim s’y appuya pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Et ça n’en vaut pas la peine ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ils étaient vraiment très proches, à présent. Beaucoup trop. Il sentait son souffle chaud contre sa bouche. Il pouvait voir les tréfonds de son âme dans ses yeux trop **bleus**.

« Serait-ce si terrible si tu y cédais ? »

« Non. »

Deux lèvres embrassèrent alors les siennes. Avec une telle douceur que ça le paralysa. Une seconde après, elles s’étaient déjà éloignées.

« Tu vois. Personne n’est mort. » Fit remarquer Jim. Et Spock n’eut pas le temps de relever l’absurdité de cette affirmation, car on sonna de nouveau. Il se leva prestement, en manquant de faire tomber le blond qui se rattrapa à la table, et alla ouvrir.

Quand il tomba sur les yeux vert-noisette de Leonard, il se dit qu’il devait être maudit, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

« Euh… Je venais m’excuser pour mon attitude. » Dit-il, en regardant partout, sauf vers lui, ses bras croisés sur son torse habillé de **bleu**.

« Vous voulez entrer aussi ? »

« Aussi ? »

« Jim est ici. »

« Parce que c’est _Jim_ , maintenant ? Il n’a pas perdu de temps, à ce que je vois. »

Maudit, oui. C’était le mot.

« Je ne vais pas m’engager dans un cercle vicieux de justifications totalement inutiles et stériles. Vous entrez ou non ? »

Le docteur soupira et le contourna pour investir un fauteuil à son tour. Spock ferma la porte et retourna s’asseoir, après s’être muni d’une tasse supplémentaire. Entre-temps, Jim avait sagement regagné son siège. Ils se firent donc face, longuement, dans une atmosphère de plus en plus lourde.

« Vous disiez être venu pour vous excuser ? » Reprit le Vulcain.

« Que faisiez-vous exactement, tous les deux, avant que j’arrive ? »

« Rien qui vous regarde. » Répondit-il.

« Je l’ai embrassé. » Jeta Jim.

« Pardon ? Tu as fait quoi ? » S’exclama McCoy, en se redressant.

C’est à ce moment-là que la situation devint réellement étrange pour Spock. Il ne savait pas à quel jeu jouaient les deux hommes. Il n’était même pas sûr de vouloir y participer. Mais, ils se livrèrent une bataille silencieuse de regards et il ne sut ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire, pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Puis, il eut une idée folle. Ce qui n’arrivait que très rarement, quand sa part humaine chuchotait à son oreille. Quand sa part vulcaine était tout simplement dépassée par les évènements. Il se leva lentement, dénoua la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et laissa le tissu **bleu** cascader sur son corps jusqu’à s’écraser au sol dans un froissement discret. En dessous, il ne portait qu’un simple pantalon de coton noir. Jim et Leonard se tournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent. Le premier sourit franchement. La mâchoire du deuxième alla métaphoriquement percuter la table.

Mais, comme toutes les idées folles – stupides, dirait Spock – celle-ci n’avait bien évidemment aucune finalité. Il se retrouva donc torse nu, les bras ballants, ses pieds fermement ancrés par terre et pas la moindre foutue théorie sur ce qu’il devait faire ensuite. Il avait voulu attirer leur attention. Qu’ils arrêtent de s’affronter, alors qu’ils étaient amis. Même si le fait qu’on se batte pour lui, avait un côté indéniablement érotique. Mais, c’était dans ses gênes, son héritage, pensa-t-il. Comme le Pon Farr et le Koon-ut-kal-if-fee. Il ne souhaitait pas réellement les voir s’entretuer dans un combat à mort. _Pas vraiment_. Sauf que, maintenant qu’il avait ce qu’il voulait, que devait-il en faire ? Maintenant que le temps semblait figé depuis une éternité et qu’il commençait franchement à se sentir exposé.

Leonard réagit le premier. Il se leva et ramassa sa robe de chambre, dans l’intention manifeste de le rhabiller. Mais, Jim s’empara également de l'étoffe **bleue** , tira dessus, pour l’en empêcher. Et Spock voulut subitement disparaître dans un trou, de honte, et ne plus jamais en sortir.

« Stop. Arrêtez ça. Maintenant. » Dit-il, finalement. Et, étonnamment, ils lui obéirent. « Peu importe ce que vous voulez de moi. Prenez-le. Ou disparaissez de ma vue. »

« Nous deux ? » Demanda Kirk.

« Oui. »

Le Capitaine et le médecin se regardèrent, se jaugèrent. Puis, McCoy fit non de la tête et Jim poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Bon sang… » Grogna-t-il, ensuite, avant d’agripper le poignet de Leonard et de plaquer sa main de force sur le torse de Spock.

Le souffle de ce dernier eut un raté, mais il conserva une parfaite immobilité. Le docteur se débattit et récupéra son bras. Puis, Jim le tira à lui par le col son uniforme **bleu** et l’embrassa. Avec beaucoup plus de fougue qu’il n’avait embrassé Spock, quelques minutes auparavant. Le Vulcain les observa, fasciné par l’obstination de Kirk et par la reddition de McCoy qui finit par céder à ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Puis, le blond le relâcha et admira son œuvre. Des cheveux bruns en batailles, des lèvres pourpres et des joues rougies, des yeux verts à moitié dévorés par le noir de ses pupilles. Ils restèrent un moment, parfaitement statiques, comme statufiés de stupeur. Mais, entre eux, tout était toujours question de _gravité_. Jim était un soleil. Brillant, chaud, lumineux. Leonard, la Terre. Profondément humain, altruiste. Ce qui faisait de Spock, la Lune. Satellite mystérieux. Parfois éclairé, parfois invisible dans le ciel noir. D’une apparente froideur, mais plein de secrets. Et ils ne pouvaient pas rester inertes, figés, bien longtemps. Ils gravitaient les uns autour des autres. Et il en serait certainement toujours ainsi. Jim amorça le premier pas de dance et les deux autres suivirent.

Peu de lits pouvaient décemment accueillir trois personnes. Surtout pas ceux qui meublaient l’Enterprise. Mais, entremêlées les uns aux autres, ils parvinrent à s’y faire une place. Les débuts furent chaotiques, hésitants, pleins d’envie. L’expérience, l’émotion et la raison entamèrent une valse à trois temps. Le marron et le vert se noyèrent dans le **bleu**. Les mains parcoururent les monts et les vallées, apprirent par cœur les courbes de la chair. Les lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se dévorèrent. Les dents effleurèrent la peau, la meurtrirent par endroit. Les doigts se lièrent, s’enroulèrent autours des membres, se glissèrent entre les jambes, se faufilèrent dans les méandres. Les souffles se mêlèrent. Des soupirs, des gémissements, des cris. Leur peau se couvrit de sueur, brillante sous l’éclairage tamisé. Les cheveux furent ébouriffés, agrippés, tirés. Les flancs, marqués de **bleus** , d’ecchymoses. Les draps, froissés, expédiés sans sommation en bas du lit. Le désir enflamma les regards, accéléra les cœurs, donna de la force aux caresses. Le plaisir courut sous l’épiderme, érafla les cordes vocales, griffa la chair, incendia les reins, donna vie aux hanches, désarticula les corps, les rongea jusqu’à l’os. L’un d’eux se découvrait, les deux autres lui apprenaient. Mais, prodige dans l’âme, l’élève dépassa bien vite ses maîtres. L’un après l’autre, ils combattirent, pour dominer, se donner, posséder, offrir. Jusqu’à tomber sur le champ de bataille et rendre les armes, abattus par l’orgasme, achevés par la volupté. Atteignant ce ciel tant convoité.

Oui, peu de lits pouvaient décemment accueillir trois personnes. Surtout pas ceux qui meublaient l’Enterprise. Mais, reposant les uns sur les autres, ils parvinrent à s’y faire une place. Les souffles se calmèrent, les cœurs ralentirent, les mains se firent apaisantes, demandèrent pardon pour les écorchures, se glissèrent dans les cheveux, sur la peau sensible. Les lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, s’embrassèrent doucement. Les paupières se firent lourdes, les yeux rêveurs. Les esprits se mêlèrent, partagèrent des pensées amoureuses, folles, affectueuses. Le vertige de la gravitation s’atténua. Les lumières furent éteintes. Et le sommeil les emporta.

 **Bleu**. Le monde est **bleu** , dans l’obscurité de la nuit. C’est du moins le souvenir qu’ils en gardèrent. Puis, ils ouvrirent les yeux sur leur vie. Et se dirent qu’ils pouvaient peut-être arrêter de fuir, maintenant. Que finalement, le **bleu** était une couleur chaude, après tout.

_You're my river running high, run deep, run wild… I follow you…_

**FIN**

              

 


End file.
